I Long For Your Embrace
by missdallywinston
Summary: They hadn't done this in a while and he had almost forgotten how much Aria could pleasure him. And he was beyond glad that he was currently getting a reminder. Ezria Smut Oneshot based off PLL100


**(A/N:) I HAD to write smut based on that scene! That Ezria scene was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed :)**

"Jenna's all alone now," Aria vented, walking back over to the table. "She's all alone and she's blaming herself. I just wanted to tell her that she should blame me." Aria took a deep breath before pausing and taking a bite of whip cream.

"You should both be blaming Shana; she was the one that was holding the gun, remember?" Ezra stopped when he saw a smidgen of whip cream on her lip. Without thinking he brushed his thumb against her soft lip, wiping the cream away. He licked his thumb after and closed his eyes, realizing it was a bad move. Though they were still close and had started being more touchy, they hadn't crossed any real lines yet. Ezra figured Aria didn't want to.

Aria was a little shocked by the gesture, but didn't linger on the subject. She wiped her lip, in case any more whip cream was on it, before beginning, "I mean, Ali… she always thought that Jenna was manipulating Shana, but I think that Jenna actually loved her."

"Look, Aria," Ezra started, before explaining once again, "you have to stop beating yourself up for this."

She knew that. She knew she needed to quit dwelling on this, but she just couldn't. She looked down a little and mumbled, "I don't know how I'm gonna get past it."

An idea ran across Ezra's mind and he decided to try it. He stood up and lifted his shirt, figuring if Aria actually saw the pain Shana had inflicted him and quite possibly could have inflicted on others would help. "Do you see this? This is what she did to me."

He let his shirt fall back down as he said, "I'm lucky to be alive and so are you… Just like she told you, remember?"

Aria stayed silent and lifted his shirt back up. It was the first time she had seen the wound and it made everything surreal. She obviously knew that Ezra had saved her, and her friends, lives, but actually seeing the scar – it was a lot to take in. The fact that he had done something so crazy as to jump in front of her and the others when A had a gun meant a lot. He risked his life. He legitimately took a bullet, all for her.

"Shana wasn't playing a game," Ezra added, as Aria raised his t-shirt. He felt the pad of her thumb run across the top of the scar and it sent shivers down his spine. The simple touch symbolized so much.

She felt tears in her eyes as she felt the marred skin and she shook her head. This was yet another horrible thing she could be blamed for. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking up at Ezra after the statement.

Ezra saw the tears that had formed in her beautiful eyes and he shook his head slightly. He gently pulled her up out of the chair before looking down and telling her, "I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again." And he meant that. Aria blamed herself way too much when it was never her who was at fault. Every time she said "I'm sorry" for something that was in no way her fault, it broke Ezra's heart a little.

Aria's eyes fell from his eyes to his lips and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She didn't even fight it. Every part of her wanted this, and truthfully, had been wanting this for a number of days. She wrapped her hand around his neck and reveled at the feeling. She had missed this terribly.

Ezra cracked a tiny smile against her lips. A week ago, he thought he would never see her face again, let alone be kissing her. He had just about given up and had almost lost all hope that he could win Aria back. But now that his lips were on hers, and she wasn't pushing away, it was wonderfully insane.

They turned while Aria ran her hand over his chest. Ezra carefully pushed her back towards the stove so they could be eye level. Aria felt her back run into the counter and she realized that she had been so oblivious that she hadn't even realized they moved. All her focus was just on Ezra.

Ezra detached his lips from Aria's and muttered, "Up."

She obeyed sat up straight on the stove. Ezra's hands quickly moved under her legs as he positioned himself between her. Without a second thought, he reconnected their lips and rested his hand on her ass. Aria moaned into the kiss, her heart pitter pattering against her ribcage. She wrapped her legs tighter around his middle, desperately needing to feel closer to him.

Ezra ran a hand over her spine, knowing how much Aria loved that touch, as he pulled away from her lips. He felt Aria's legs tighten, confused by the ended lip lock. Ignoring it, he planted his lips on her neck instead. Aria's legs tightened again, but it was due to satisfaction, not disappointment.

He nibbled softly at the skin of her neck and Aria tossed her head back in pleasure and exposing more skin. Whenever Ezra kissed her neck, Aria lost it. She was slightly ticklish and that paired with the feeling of his open mouthed kisses was indescribable.

Ezra nipped at a sweet spot and Aria held her hand to the back of the neck, keeping him at that spot. Aria moaned out his name and Ezra smirked against her skin. He never thought he'd hear that sound again.

Eventually, Aria tugged the hair at the nape of Ezra's neck and pulled his face back to her own. One of her hands ran rapidly through his hair while the other tickled his neck. They looked in one another's eyes briefly before Ezra connected their lips once more.

Ezra moved his hands up her body before resting them on her shoulders. The kiss was brief before Ezra began to remove her sweater. She helped him shrug it off and his hands immediately ran over her bare arms. Aria smiled before kissing him again. It was sensual at first, but after Aria opened her mouth, it was more sexual. Their tongues intertwined and Aria couldn't believe that she was feeling this feeling again.

Her hands drifted over his muscular back before she gently gripped his ass. Ezra chuckled against her mouth lightly and Aria laughed back. After the moment, Aria began to pull the shirt he was wearing over his head, making sure to be careful of his wound.

Ezra realized she was trying to be gentle, and he appreciated that, but he prompted, "You can go faster than that."

Aria laughed that breathy laugh of his before relenting and yanking the shirt over his head. She tossed it on the tile floor before running his hands over his chest. She leaned forward and kissed his collarbone while Ezra ran his hand over her spine.

Her hands began to travel from his chest, to his navel, to finally, the waist band of his sweatpants. Her fingers tugged at the drawstrings before lightly running over his now erect member. Ezra closed his eyes temporarily, savoring her touch, before backing away. "Aria, are you sure you want to do this?"

She pulled away and removed her hands as well. She panted, out of breath from kisses, "Ezra, you… you mean everything to me. I'm positive I want to do this."

Ezra smiled at her before lunging for her mouth. While their lips were connected, he undid her belt and raised up her tank top. He cup her bra clad breasts and Aria's hips bucked slightly off the stove. Ezra kissed her one more time before pulling away and asking, "Bed?"

"No," Aria said, shaking her head a little.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, confused since she had just said she wanted this. "D- do you wanna stop? It's okay if –"

"Let's do it here," Aria suggested with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"On the stove?" Ezra questioned. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

Aria gave him a chaste kiss before shrugging. "We've done it on the counter before… why not do it here?"

"Okay," Ezra muttered huskily before kissing her neck more. Aria's hands ran over his back before she attempted to push off his sweats. But, due to the angle, she couldn't get them down.

Ezra pulled away reluctantly and discarded his sweatpants by himself. While he did this, Aria ripped off the clunky necklace and earrings she was wearing. Ezra stopped and watched her as she tossed the jewelry to the side. She was so beautiful that Ezra sometimes had to stop and just look at her and remember how lucky he was.

"You kind of have to lose the boxers, too," Aria teased, distracting his stare.

He chuckled and blushed before pulling off his underwear as well. Once he was completely naked, he moved back to Aria, descending his lips on hers. Aria's hands rested on his pecks before snaking down to his erection. She scraped her fingernails gingerly over the skin, causing Ezra to groan into the kiss. They hadn't done this in a while and he had almost forgotten how much Aria could pleasure him. And he was beyond glad that he was currently getting a reminder.

She wrapped her hand around his hardened cock and tugged lightly. Ezra pulled away and moaned her name. Aria smirked before wrapping her other hand around his neck and pulling him towards her. She whispered seductively in his ear, "I want you. Right now."

He backed away from her and nodded. He kissed her nose sweetly before walking over to his bed quickly to retrieve a condom. While he did so, Aria wiggled out of her skirt and panties and tossed them over to the pile of clothes that had formed near the kitchen chairs.

Ezra walked back over and his eyes boggled at her almost completely bare body. Her legs were slightly spread and he had to stop for a second and catch his breath. Aria bit her lip under his lusty gaze before tilting her head. Ezra looked back up at her and he mentally asked her one last time if she was sure. Aria got the message and nodded.

He took the nod as his cue and stepped back in front of the stove. Aria grabbed the foil package from his hand and she rolled it down his member. Ezra gulped as she spread her legs wider and he positioned himself between her. Aria leaned up and kissed him a few times before pulling away and grinning.

His fingers stroked her high inner thigh before swiping at her wetness. He was shocked at how wet she was just on kisses alone and Aria's cheeks reddened. He just smirked and kissed her hungrily. It lasted for a few moments before he pulled away and asking, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Aria smiled a little. "Yeah, I am." She had been ready for this the second he kissed her the very first time that night.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside her. Aria whimpered at the feeling and Ezra stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Definitely," she approved. He smirked that boyish smile of his before snaking his hand to the clasps of her bra. He removed the undergarment with ease and threw it on the ground. His eyes stared at the newly exposed skin as he thrust into her. His hands began to palm her breasts and Aria leaned back on the wall, allowing his hands to run all over her.

As he tweaked her hard nipples, he continued to hit the right spots inside of her. Aria was continuously panting and bucking her hips along with his. She leaned forward and gripped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. She breathed heavily against his skin before digging her nails into his back and loudly reciting his name.

Ezra hit his high as well as he held onto her waist. Once they both rode out their orgasms, Ezra pulled out of her and Aria leaned back into the wall. She wiped the sweat from her brow as her heavy breathing ceased. Ezra disposed of the condom before walking back to where Aria was.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Aria finished for him, smiling and blushing a bit.

Ezra kissed her forehead before mumbling, "I've missed that."

"Me too," Aria admitted, biting her lip a little. "Do you… can we go to the bed?"

"Yeah," Ezra agreed, trying to bite back a giddy smile. He was scared she'd start regretting it, she still could, but from her attitude so far, she seemed to have been needing this as much as him. "Uh," Ezra panted, "I'd carry you, but…"

"I get it," Aria dismissed, smile etching across her features. "I won't hold it against you." He laughed a little as Aria got off the stove. Her legs wobbled a bit as she stood and Ezra steadied her. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back before leaning down, way down due to her petite height, and kissing her. It was romantic, and less sloppy, and more like the first kisses of the night.

Aria moaned into the kiss as Ezra walked backwards with her towards the back. His knees hit the mattress and he pulled Aria onto the bed with him. She quickly rolled off of him and onto his side, mindful of his healing scar. Ezra laid on his back and he began to run his hand over her side. Aria's breath hitched as he thumbed her pink nipples and she could feel her insides burn with desire.

Ezra's fingers danced along the side of her thigh before stroking her clit. Aria mewled at the touch and she leaned into Ezra's neck, placing kisses along the skin like he had earlier. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

Ezra continued to stroke her heat while Aria bucked her hips into his nimble fingers. Finally, she pushed his shoulder and gasped, "Again?"

"Yeah," Ezra accepted. "If you want to," he added, moving two fingers languidly over her opening.

"I want to," Aria assured, breathing heavily. He began to reach over her towards the nightstand, but Aria stopped him. "I'm still on the pill. I want to feel you inside of me."

Ezra pulled his arm back and nodded slowly. Hearing her words made him harden even more and Aria felt him against her thigh. She smirked before looking into his eyes. She had missed this so much. She knew that things would be crazy after, she knew jumping into bed with him wasn't the wisest decision, and she knew that things were still a work in progress. But even though she knew these negative things, she knew the positive side as well. She knew that Ezra would give her the world if she could and she knew that she loved him more than anything and anyone else.

"What's wrong?" Ezra whispered, worried under her intense gaze.

Aria brushed some of his hair off his forehead and she explained, "It's just…I thought I had lost you."

Ezra's jaw dropped a little and he furrowed his brow. "Aria, you – you're never gonna lose me. I promise."

She nodded a little before caressing the side of his face. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he pulled her face towards his and their lips locked together. Aria sat up a little and Ezra entered her with one, long thrust. Her whole body quivered as he continued to pump himself inside of her.

Their tongues danced together for a couple moments before Aria rolled on top of him. He brushed her hair behind his ear and continued to thrust into her. She panted a little before asking concernedly, "Does that hurt?"

Ezra breathed out heavily as he writhed beneath her. "I can handle it," he assured.

She took the statement as a green light and she began to move her hips more rhythmically. Ezra groaned at her movements as he pecked the skin of her collarbone. Aria tugged at his hair, causing him to look up. She immediately began to kiss him roughly as they slammed into each other. Aria moaned noisily into the kiss and she gripped his bicep, needing something to hold onto.

Ezra relished in the sound of her moans and he sucked her neck, leaving a hickey that was sure to be accompanied by others. All of a sudden, Aria muttered, "I feel like I'm hurting you."

"You aren't," Ezra reassured. "It's okay."

An idea came into her mind and she sat up, her knees on either side of him. She readjusted on his cock and Ezra held onto her hip, steadying her. She looked down at him, mentally saying that she had this, and he removed his hand. His eyes roamed over her fully exposed body and he smirked a little. If this was the view he got when he was injured, he would try to get injured more often.

She grabbed the sheets with both hands and leaned forward, covering the sweaty bodies with the cloth. Aria propped herself up on her elbows above Ezra and the angle caused immense pleasure. She began to thrust on top of him and she clenched her fists in pleasure.

Ezra rammed into her and Aria chanted his name like her only prayer. "Fuck, Ezra."

He almost entirely pulled out before thrusting into her fast. Aria practically screamed at the sensation of hitting her high and Ezra, too, began to come. Aria sighed, fully pleased and out of breath. She untangled their limbs and fell onto her side of the bed, chest heaving.

Ezra continued to gasp for air while Aria did the same beside her. "Jesus," he huffed, resting his head on the pillows.

Aria gulped and she nodded in agreement. "You, you're," – she was at a loss of air and breath after that performance – "you're amazing."

"You are, too," he retorted, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, their breathing got back to normal and Ezra rolled over on his good side to face her. Aria noticed that he was looking at her and she too rolled over. She didn't really know what to say, or if she should say anything. She laughed a little and confessed, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk okay after that."

Ezra chuckled and he rested his arm over her waist, drawing circles around the small of her back.

Aria smiled a tiny bit as she draped her leg over his and they fell into a silence. Now was the hard part. They hadn't really talked about their relationship issues and then they jumped back into bed together. They both wanted – needed – to, but neither of them knew what was next.

"So…" Ezra whispered, knowing they had to talk about the inevitable. "What does this me-"

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" Aria procrastinated, wrapping the blanket tighter around them. Ezra looked at her warily and she sighed, "I don't know what this means. I'm still sort of mad, but I lo- I wanna be with you."

"I want that, too," Ezra replied. "And I completely understand that you're still mad, Aria, I'd… I get it. I deserve it."

Aria pouted before scooching closer to him. "Ezra, it'll take a lot, but I do, I wanna work through this. I don't wanna stay away from you anymore."

Ezra wanted to point out that if she had been trying to stay away from him, she had been doing a _terrible_ job, but decided against it. "I don't want you to stay away." He paused when he saw Aria smile before continuing, "And I know that it will probably be hard, but I want to work through this too. I'll do _whatever_ it takes for this to work because I love you. A-and I don't ever want to think that I won't ever see you again. That, that's a horrible thought and I don't want it anymore."

Tears clouded Aria's eyes at his words and she shook her head. "I don't want those thoughts either."

"So we move forward," Ezra suggested.

Aria nodded in agreement before stroking Ezra's cheek. She leaned closer, about to kiss him, before whispering, "I love you, too."

Ezra smiled wider than Aria had ever seen before and she chuckled at his happiness. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with a kiss. It was simple, not rough or sloppy like previously that night, but still fantastic. Eventually Aria pulled away and patted the mattress and sheets. "You know," she started, "I've really missed this bed. My mattress at home is too firm. This one's just right."

"Well, good news," Ezra smiled, giving her a peck on her nose. "You can stay on this bed anytime you want."

"I might just take you up on that offer," Aria joked.

Ezra scoffed before questioning, "You know how you've missed the bed?" Aria nodded and Ezra confessed, "I've missed you being in it." Aria blushed and giggled before Ezra asked, "Are you staying or…"

Aria saw the hopefulness in his eyes and she smiled, "I'm staying. Because, as much as you've missed me being in this bed, I've missed being with you."

"In that case," Ezra began, pulling her closely against him. Aria turned on her side so that they were spooning and Ezra pulled up the heavier blanket. He wrapped the cloth tightly against the two of them before sweeping Aria's hair aside and kissing the side of her neck. Aria swooned and she reached for his hand. She instantly linked their fingers together and rested their hands on her toned stomach.

Ezra placed one last, sweet kiss on her neck before squeezing her hand and whispering, "Goodnight, Aria."

She smiled to herself. She had yearned for this; just simple cuddling and sleeping. She breathed out slowly and assured herself one last time that everything was going to be okay. "Goodnight, Ezra."

**(A/N:) Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
